


[podfic] Betrayal

by idellaphod



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Michael knows a thing or two about betrayal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592865) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



Length: 00.04.05  
Size and file type(s): 3.37 MB .mp3 | 3.78 MB .m4b (podbook compiled by bessyboo)  
.mp3 download links: [ .mp3 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ei427axiee9xlim/%5BBabylon_5%5D_Betrayal.mp3) | [ .mp3 at the audio archive (right click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122733.zip)  
.m4b download links: [ .m4b at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/akadrojkdb4k97k/Betrayal.m4b) | [ .m4b at the audio archive (right click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122734.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a gift for cantarina for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016. Thank you to dreamlittleyo for permission to record :)


End file.
